


【卡文迪許】Modern Loneliness

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Quarrelsome lover, Showbiz Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 陌生的電話號碼，熟悉的你。
Relationships: Cavendish (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Kudos: 4





	【卡文迪許】Modern Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> *存檔  
> *娛樂圈paro  
> *有私設  
> *ooc見諒🙏

**_You get what you give and give what you get._ **

**_你得而復失，卻又失而復得。_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


在Grand Line市裏，有很多非常有名的電視台公司，當中一間名為New World的公司更是馬首是瞻，培養出不少業績優秀、儀態翩翩、嬌豔美麗的明星。它是人人皆知，處處聞名，很多以演員為夢想的年輕人，都想進的廣播公司。

而此時此刻——一個陽光普照，偶有幾朵白色棉花糖在藍色湖水飄過的晴朗日子，在傳說中那間盡人皆知的電視台公司的一間會議室裏——傳出了和儀態翩翩的明星氣質不太符合的驚喊聲。

「是你！？」

當代紅星，人稱【貴公子】的卡文迪許難得地有失儀態，抬手指著坐在對面的黑髮女子，略為瞪大了海藍色眸子，用著錯愕的語氣說道。

「嗯？你認識她嗎？」藝員管理及發展部的總經理微微往左轉了一下椅子，斜看了一眼坐在身旁乖乖巧巧、安靜不出聲的新晉經紀人，又把椅子扭回去看著對面的金髮男子問道。

「啊，不。」像是感覺剛才的動作過於失禮，卡文迪許立刻收回指著對方的手，手指隨意地撥弄一下額前的碎髮，優雅地笑著解釋「硬是要說的話……我們在高中當過同學。」

「哦，那更好。」總經理了解地點點頭，視線移回身旁人「既然是相識的那我不用多番介紹了，至於工作上的事我剛才也跟你解釋過，你清楚明白吧？」

「是的總經理。」

她的聲線雖較一般同性低沉，卻還是帶著女性特有的柔和感。感覺就像拉弓放在中提琴的弦上演奏一樣，音調不比小提琴那般高音，亦也不如大提琴那樣如此低音。她的聲線取在於它們兩者之間，讓人聽著覺得柔和、舒服。

「好，那要交代的事都說完了，我先走了。」總經理從棕色皮製椅子上站起來，轉過身和她並站在同一水平線上時，還抬手搭在她的肩膀上，鼓勵地說「卡文迪許的工作比較多，一開始可能會覺得很亂……做多點就會習慣了，加油吧阿夏。」

她回他一個有禮的微笑，看著上司的背影緩緩地從自己的視線中離開。

「……所以，為什麼你會在這？」

卡文迪許眼看總經理已經遠離會議室的範圍，聽不到他們的對話了，便瞬間卸下剛才完美無瑕的笑容。他交叉著手，手指有一下沒一下地輕敲在手臂上的白色襯衫，微皺眉頭，用著略為不爽的語氣問道。

「卡文迪許先生。」尊敬的稱呼從眼前人的嘴裏吐出來，只是卡文迪許卻覺得這聲音相比剛才回應總經理時，還要更低沉，更疏離。

她低下眼簾看了兩眼雙手捧著的工作記錄表，然後抬頭說道「待會你有廣告需要拍攝，時間有點趕急，現在就該需要出發去拍攝廠了。」

標準笑容，一副公事公辦的語氣。猶如一個從事工作多年的敬業打工族，在公事時間不談及私事。

卡文迪許微微張嘴還想說些甚麼，但又想不出該說甚麼——畢竟現在真的是公事時間，拿來說私事確實有點兒那個……她這種態度又沒錯。最後還是閉口，順從對方的話去拍攝廠，而他的新任經紀人則是捧著行程文件，保持幾步之差的距離跟在他身後。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


一天下來，二人的工作與溝通居然甚少有出錯。

卡文迪許聽著導演大喊「Cut！」，攝影師也舉手彎曲指節示意ok，嘴角噙着的笑容微微放鬆，隨意但又保持優雅地用手背撥了撥髮尾。

此時一隻白皙纖瘦的手闖進他的視線，他怔了一下，往左望去。只見自己的新經紀人握著一瓶裝著冰涼冷水的塑料瓶，幾顆水珠黏在透明的外層上。

「辛苦了。」阿夏這樣說道，臉上依舊是那副可圈可點的公式化笑容。

「……謝謝。」卡文迪許伸手接過，扭開蓋子，仰頭喝起來，眼神不經意地往她的方向掃過去。

直而柔順的黑髮乖巧的披散在後背上，幾縷長長的髮絲從肩膀上掉下，貼在耳邊。她眼睛彎彎的和攝影師等工作人員寒暄，態度稍為較面對他時，多了點情緒波動。

哼……她的樣子倒是和以前沒多大變化。卡文迪許收回視線，鼻子輕哼一聲的想著。

接著又拍了一些代言廣告與劇集，大約忙到晚上十一點多才算正式下班。阿夏替自家明星向工作人員說聲辛苦了，並和他們鞠了一個躬，才轉身跟著已踏前走了幾步的卡文迪許。

走出公司大門時，她再次向自家直屬上司鞠躬「今天辛苦你了卡文迪許先生，祝好夢，那麼再見。」

只是她打算扭過身往身後的方向走時，對方卻哼笑一聲，用著充滿自信的語氣笑說「等等，難得我們重遇了，不打算喝一杯慶祝嗎？當然，我請。」

阿夏頓了頓，將剛舉起的左腳收回來。她抬頭看，只見卡文迪許面帶微笑，一隻手貼在胸前，一隻手則是向她伸出，像是紳士在發出邀請一樣。她看著眼前人那洋溢著自信張揚的笑容，竟挑起一邊眉。

下班了，不是上司了，不用容忍了。

三連肯定句在腦海中閃過，阿夏直接了當地拒絕「不要，我要回家。」

「甚……！」

那斬釘截鐵的話氣聽得卡文迪許咋舌，顯然他沒想到對方會這麼果斷地拒絕。而且令人錯愕的是，眼前人像是川劇換臉一樣，上班和下班的態度根本是兩碼子事。

倒不如說，此刻一臉嫌棄撇嘴看著他的某人終於和他以前認識時的模樣有點相像了。一股微妙的熟悉懷念感一閃而過，然而更多的卻是不爽、生氣等情緒。

「本少爺認真邀請你，居然拒絕！？」

「算了吧你。」

看著她交叉著手地冷哼一聲，卡文迪許氣得牙癢癢的「你還是和以前一樣討人厭。」

「你也是，和以前一樣這麼自戀。」阿夏單挑眉頭，露出頗有挑釁意味的壞笑「走了，恕不奉陪。」

卡文迪許死死地盯著她的背影，恨不得盯出一個洞來。

……嘖，幹嘛要和她認真計較，我才不跟她一般見識。卡文迪許做了好幾遍深呼吸與呼氣，讓自己平靜下來這樣想著，之後他亦毫不留戀的乘上自己的車離開此地。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


翌日，卡文迪許回到電視台，剛踏進演員休息室時，眼角餘光便已睨視到昨天把他氣得憋屈的某人。他走到她附近，拉開椅子坐下，還頗為大聲地冷哼一聲以示昨天的不滿。

「早上好卡文迪許先生。」阿夏像是什麼都沒發生過似的，恭恭敬敬地點頭打招呼「今天你的工作行程是全日拍攝戲劇，需要到3號拍攝廠進行排演。」

看著她變回公事公辦的態度，卡文迪許只覺得非常不爽。昨天下班就懟得他這麼爽，今天上班就裝沒事？以為他會讓她如償所願，陪她一起裝沒事發生過嗎？

哼，想想都不可能，不反擊回去就實在太損他的形象了。卡文迪許眼中閃過精光，唇畔勾起一抹笑容。

他欣然地回應阿夏的工作行程報告，然後和她一同往拍攝廠的方向走。

現在導演拍攝的一幕是貴族王子在花園裏，向公主深情地告白，大聲訴說情話。卡文迪許穿著合身又華麗的洋服，叼著一枝鮮紅奪目的玫瑰花，手臂誇張地擺動，如同大海般的眸子裏盛著對公主的愛意，金色的卷髮隨著他的動作而晃動，他將嘴唇上的紅玫瑰拿下，拇指與食指輕捏著綠莖，遞到公主的眼前，用著悅耳的聲音訴說自己的深切的情感。

「……Cut！Good take！」卷成一個長筒子的劇本被人猛力地敲在掌心上，導演激動地叫道。

片場靜止的空氣再次流動。卡文迪許鬆一口氣，垂下拍戲時高高舉起的手，與飾演公主的演員點頭致意，獲得對方一個略為羞澀驚喜笑容的回應。

卡文迪許的家族都是演員出身，他父親是上世代的有名演員，更是擁有【美男子】的稱呼，作為他的兒子樣貌自然也是不分上下。

身材比例勻稱，皮膚白皙，金髮藍眼，言行舉止優雅，還常常露出充滿自滿的魅力笑容，猶如一個生活在現代的童話王子。憑藉這些優點，再加上身世，足以吸引不少女性的芳心，所以鏡頭前的他擁立不少女性粉絲，鏡頭下也有不少女同事暗暗爭取與他合作的機會。

「辛苦了。」阿夏在導演喊停後，立刻走到他的身旁，舉起塑料瓶說道。

卡文迪許盯著飲料一會兒，然後露出略為詭異的笑容，他伸手接下然後喝了一口。

「太冷了。」他皺起眉頭不滿地說「過冷的飲料對嗓子不好，你不知道嗎？」

阿夏聞言鞠躬道歉「十分抱歉。」

「那就快點拿溫度適中的水給我吧。」

「是的。」

卡文迪許看著任勞任怨的她，微微挑起眉頭。

其實這瓶水的溫度微涼適中，和昨天她遞給自己喝的是一樣的，舒服潤喉。他剛剛這樣說其實純粹是找碴刁難，沒想到她竟然一句話也不反駁。

看著她拿著另一瓶飲料跑回來，卡文迪許像是輕描淡寫地說了一句「速度太慢了啊。」

聽到她再次道歉，卡文迪許壓抑著因得意而差點翹起的嘴角，仰頭喝水起來，內心暗爽不已。

他覺得昨天被懟的憋屈感全數還回了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


至此之後，他們之間橫生出一個微妙的模式。

上班時，卡文迪許不放過任何機會各種找碴，而阿夏則是任勞任怨，忍耐他的刁難，任何時候都只是一臉微笑的看著他每次成功找茬後，那副得意洋洋的笑容。而他們下班一同走出公司大門時，在其他人眼中【很敬業很溫和的卡文迪許經紀人】則立刻變臉，語氣極度不佳地懟他。

例如現在——

「你這卷心菜是不是故意的！？」

最近拍攝的劇集在趕進度，他們直至凌晨兩點才能下班。阿夏一踏出電視台就立刻抓住卡文迪許的肩膀一頓猛搖。

「居然天天找我碴！要不是這薪酬包含容忍上司的刁難的話，我早就當場懟你了！」她激動地說道。

「放手！」卡文迪許掙開她的猛搖戰術，還有些驚慌地左右顧望了一下。還好現在夜闌人靜，沒人看到他的失態。

他暗暗一口氣，隨即也劍眉倒豎，不爽地懟回去「那你現在做什麼！？你現在也不是在懟我麼！」

「都下班了那我就沒有理由再容忍你這個自戀狂！」阿夏鬆開抓住他的肩的雙手，改為交叉著手冷哼一聲「而且你剛才在攝影廠到處散發荷爾蒙的模樣，和高中那時簡直一模一樣。」

「那是魅力，本少爺一直都是這麼能吸引別人的目光。」卡文迪許撩起自己過肩的金髮，哼笑一聲炫耀地回應。

「呵。」阿夏死魚眼地看著他，面無表情地吐出一個字。捏緊拳頭的手指在隱隱作動，彷彿在按耐自己，忍著不豎起某根手指。

「不鬧了，我很困，走了。」

「假如以後不再懟我的話，我可以考慮明天不為難你哦。」

「不可能，閉嘴吧你。」

卡文迪許看著某人小聲嘟噥抱怨離開的背影，像是勝利一般輕笑出聲，隨即往停車場的方向，駕駛自己的車離去。

第二天劇組在中場休息時，剛和他作對手戲的粉髮少女，手指輕捏著下巴略有所思的看著他臉上的笑容，沉吟片刻說了一句：

「卡文迪許，最近你好像很開心的樣子。」

「嗯？」卡文迪許喝水的動作頓了一下，把飲料放在供演員休息的椅子上，扭過頭看著她狐疑地問「為什麼這樣說，蕾貝卡？」

「嗯……不好說。」蕾貝卡苦想一會兒才回覆「相比以前，我覺得你現在的情緒波動好像更多了，笑容也沒以前這麼……虛假？好像變得真實了點。」

「怎麼可能。」卡文迪許不同意地聳聳肩「本少爺一直都很是以最真實的一面來面對大家。」

隨即他側過頭攤開手又呼喚某人「喂，我有點冷，替本少爺拿件外套吧。」

蕾貝卡的視線不著痕跡地從卡文迪許那雙洋洋得意的眸子，移向跑到不遠處替他拿外套的阿夏。她抿唇一笑收回視線，沒再延續這個話題「哈哈，這都只是我的感覺而已。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


最近New World公司在拍攝一套名為【One Piece】的大型長篇連續劇，邀請了很多演員來飾演當中的角色。不論新晉的或是當紅的，幾乎全都能在這齣連續劇出演，只差戲份是多還是少而已，而且這劇的特別之處，就是角色名字都是取用演員的真實名字。

卡文迪許也不例外，剛回到公司時，阿夏就已經拿著接收到的通告，向他解釋細節。

這劇是以大海賊時代為故事舞台。他這次飾演的是擁有【白馬】之稱的海賊，因相貌英俊亦又稱為【海賊貴公子】，於一年前殺進航海之路後半段華麗超新星，言行舉止優雅，對自己魅力充滿自信，喜歡成為全場焦點。

「嗯，不錯，這角色簡直是為我量身定做。」卡文迪許聽完輕笑一聲「幾乎和我本人的性格、特質完全一樣。」

「還有一個要點。」話說到一半就停止了，阿夏欲言又止的看著眼前人，難得地猶豫起來。

卡文迪許像是什麼都沒察覺到，只是把頭微微仰起示意她繼續說下去。

「是……」阿夏罕有的在斟酌用詞，左右閃爍不定的眸子好幾次在觀察他的表情，像是顧及在他的情緒，她緩緩地說「這個角色……還擁有雙重人格。」

「是這樣啊，挺有趣的角色呢。」卡文迪許臉色不變，仍然保持著感興趣的笑容點點頭。

阿夏難得的想張嘴想多說什麼，然而嘴唇蠕動幾下後，低下眼簾並無聲地閉上了雙唇。片刻便回復平時上班時冷靜的態度，向他解釋接下來的工作安排。

這劇牽涉太多演員，而且大家的檔期都比較難配合。經過一番議論後，最後導演決定讓現在檔期有空的演員先拍攝。

卡文迪許換上了戲服並走進充滿西班牙風格的搭建場景裏。頭戴一頂綴有絨毛綴飾的牛仔帽，金色捲髮柔順地靠在肩膀上，貴族衣著並配以一把西洋劍，手裏還握著一枝玫瑰花。這一身裝扮再加上他嘴角噙著的笑容，更是襯托出他的王子氣場。

這角色選他來做還真是太適合了。阿夏站在一個不會打擾工作人員擺放設備的角落裏，後背貼上牆，內心難得地發出感慨。

她低下頭掀開劇本，打算隨意地預覽一下劇情，然而看到某一段劇情時臉上的微笑頓時凝固。她抬起眸子看著不遠處已進入演戲狀態的他，唇畔本是微微向上揚的弧度漸漸撫平、抿緊。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「Cut！Good take！今天就到這裏！」導演笑著喊道。

工作人員彼此寒暄道了聲辛苦才各自離開片場。阿夏跟在卡文迪許後面，和他一起收拾好一切才離開電視台。

然而她踏出大門後，並沒有像平時那樣，立刻轉身走人或是滿臉不爽的頂撞他，而是喊了一聲他的名字「卡文迪許。」

「嗯？什麼。」卡文迪許沒想到身旁人會這麼正經的喊他名字，自己也怔了一下，有些詫異的望向她。

下一秒他驚訝地發現她臉上的神情不是平日的不滿，竟是難得的吞吞吐吐。

「那個……你的病。」阿夏黑色的眸子裏盛著情緒是罕有的溫和，語氣很平和地問他「還好嗎？」

「病？」卡文迪許有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛，好一會兒才反應過來她在說什麼，才回應「啊，你說我另一個人格嗎。高考前去了醫院進行催眠治療，現在他已經很少出來了，不過我現在還需要吃用穩定精神的藥物。」

「哦，是這樣啊。」阿夏了然地點頭。

「為什麼突然這樣問？」說後，卡文迪許像是回想起什麼，手指撥弄了一下瀏海，哼哼地笑了幾聲「難道因為剛才飾演的角色也是擁有雙重人格，以為我會覺得不舒服？」

「呵，沒想到你居然會關心我這個死對頭啊。」他近乎用著詠嘆調的語氣在慨嘆。

「不是，我沒有，誰關心你這個自戀狂，住口。」阿夏立刻變回原樣，滿臉嫌棄地否認「從高中到現在我一直都是看你不順眼，別多想！」

「承認吧，你已經被本少爺的魅力誘惑了。」

「閉嘴！」

卡文迪許突然緊皺眉頭，悶哼一聲。他低下頭看著某女人頗為用力的打了他的手臂一下，隨即將視線移到她的臉上，瞪著她說道「好痛！要是弄傷了本少爺那怎麼辦！」

「輕輕一拳而已，別裝痛。」阿夏用食指拉下眼皮，吐出舌頭，十分嫌棄地說。

「……哼，還真是和以前一樣粗粗魯魯，沒變過。」

卡文迪許低下眼簾撫過剛剛被打的地方，像是很嫌棄的輕聲抱怨，然而內心卻是難得的輕鬆。

高中那時因為這個病，有不少人不敢和他過多交流，生怕他突然轉換人格，又怕自己和擁有雙重人格的精神病人聊多了，神智也不會變得不清……儘管他另一個人格其實不會貿貿然地和他搶奪主導，走出來。

現在回想起來，當時也就只有這個死對頭不怕他，吵吵鬧鬧地一起渡過高中生涯。

現在他們這樣拌嘴，他覺得自己返回穿著校服，坐在課室裏，交叉著手和一個穿著同樣校服的黑髮少女，因一些雞毛蒜皮的小事而互相大眼瞪小眼，爭吵得面紅耳赤。

「……還真的有點懷念呢。」他微微垂下頭，瀏海掩蓋了他的神情，嘴角勾起一抹淺笑，有些感慨地喃喃自語。

「啊？你說什麼啊卷心菜。」

「本少爺說你行為太粗魯了，小心沒男人娶你。」

卡文迪許調整表情，變回平常的樣子用著超級嫌棄的語氣說道。

「哦，那我還真是謝謝你的關心啊。」阿夏當著他的面翻了一個大白眼「走了走了，好困。」

還站在原地雙手插褲袋的卡文迪許看著阿夏背著他揮手道別的背影，倏然回想起之前蕾貝卡對他說過的那些話，他不禁笑了一聲。

他承認，其實這傢伙到來後和他一起吵嘴，生活的確是比以前快樂了一點。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【One Piece】這齣連續劇題材新穎，劇情緊湊，激昂的配樂能帶動觀眾的情緒，而且演員陣容也很強，只要在New World公司出身的演員都一定有演過這齣戲。所以不久它就成為大家茶餘飯後的熱門話題，大家下班後都必追的連續劇，甚至演員們還擁立了不少新的狂熱粉絲和粉絲後緩團。

看到這劇播出後能有這麼多好的回應後，公司高層覺得很開心、導演也覺得開心、監製與編劇亦覺得開心、後台工作人員都覺得開心、連演員們也覺得開心。

幾乎所有人都很高興，拍戲前都是燦爛地笑，然而整間電視台裏唯獨一個人非常之不開心——那就是卡文迪許了。

就是最近一群新晉的演員飾演【One Piece】裏的角色後，瞬間名聲大噪，觀眾的焦點全都放在他們的身上，壓過了自己的風頭。特別那個名叫蒙奇·D·路飛的新演員，初來演藝圈不久就擔任大型連續劇的男主角，而且還飾演得不錯，雜誌頭版的圖片大多都是他純真又燦爛的笑容。

可惡，那個蒙奇·D·路飛簡直就和劇集裏的【極惡世代】一模一樣，全搶走他的風頭。卡文迪許接近眼冒火光地盯著手裏的雜誌，氣得捏緊它，縐摺瞬間爬上了本是平滑的封面，他氣憤地想著。

而且人們常常都說「壞事總是接踵而至」，卡文迪許最近就是處於這狀態，一波未平一波又起，運氣不好倒霉透頂。

不知道狗仔隊是何時開始跟蹤他的，居然拍攝到他吃藥的一幕，而且還影到放在手背旁的藥瓶上的貼紙，上面的藥物名稱在高解析度的鏡頭下無所遁形，清晰地顯出了文字。八卦雜誌在圖片下寫了一段簡介，指出該藥物是用來穩定精神，多數是供給擁有精神問題的人來服用。

外界看到瞬間嘩然，各界傳媒都埋伏在New World公司大門外附近，只要一看到卡文迪許的身影就立刻衝上去，拿著相機瘋狂拍攝和追問。

耳邊環繞的是按下快門的拍照聲，一堆閃爍不停的白光爭先恐後地湧進視覺裏。卡文迪許難得狠狠地皺起眉頭來，平時微微揚起的此刻也默默抿緊，甚至有下垂的傾向。

以往他對於鏡頭與媒體的採訪，都是享受和愉悅的，然而這次他卻覺得煩悶與厭惡。

嘖，到底是怎樣拍攝到的……他略為焦躁地想著。

「抱歉，請讓開一下，我當事人對這事暫不評論。」阿夏站在他的前面，手擋在他的身前，將記者們攔下，不讓他們接近自家明星。

卡文迪許最後乘上護送車時，藍色眸子與她的墨色眸子對上。她眨了一下眼睛就移開了，但他卻讀懂裏面的意思：別擔心，這裏我來搞定。

煩囂的聲音與場景逐漸遠離。卡文迪許將手肘撐在扶手位，手背抵著臉側，看著車窗外不斷變換的景色，內心只覺得煩躁很一團糟。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


後來儘管公司不斷替他作出澄清，解釋他的精神狀況良好，然而記者們還是咬著不放，非常執著地報導這事。最後公司只能無奈地告訴他，這場風波沒消停降溫前暫時別在鏡頭前出現，讓他趁此好好地放一個假，休息養神。

嘖。卡文迪許看著公司發過來的通知，內心發出了一聲帶著濃濃不滿意味的短促音節。

他從裝潢優雅的酒櫃裏拿了一瓶價值不菲的白酒放到透明的桌子上，玻璃酒瓶反射著從天花板射下來的暖黃色燈光，顯得有些耀眼。他打開它，裏面的黃綠色液體順著重力傾倒在玻璃酒杯裏，它們先是激烈地碰撞而產生出白浪，然後波瀾緩緩消失，水面變得平靜。

他掌心托著杯底，偶爾輕輕搖晃，有一下沒一下的喝著，另一隻空閒的手則是用著拇指在手機螢幕上輕掃，然而隨手點開一個社交軟件，發現都是自己服用精神科藥物的八卦新聞，他又立刻沒心情的退出。

不知道喝了多少，醉意也好像有一點，只是內心的苦悶卻不斷地增加，感覺有一個沉甸甸的石頭壓在自己身上，呼吸沉重又辛苦。

一人喝酒叫喝悶酒，二人喝酒叫解愁。卡文迪許決定找朋友來一起喝酒，紓解心中的憋屈感。

手指不斷往上划，通訊錄裏的聯絡人不停地加載。然而過了好幾分鐘，他竟然找不出一個能稱得上可以一起喝酒，訴苦的人。

據說出來社會做事後，能夠找到真誠的朋友是十分難得，在娛樂圈裏能夠找到真誠的朋友更是少之又少。爾虞我詐的風氣一直人人皆知，當中的黑暗事數之不盡。

高中那時因為精神問題，本就沒什麼真正能交心的朋友，很多人都怕了他。而在娛樂圈因為彼此都是戴著面具來以笑待人，很難能找到一個交心的朋友。

不斷撥動的手指最後停留在一個通訊人的名字上，而後面的備註是：經紀人。

他看著頗為冷淡，公事稱呼的備註，心情有點微妙。

明明畢業後都沒再聯絡，當時甚至恨不得永不再見，交匯的道路分拆成兩條平行線。直至那天他們在會議室重遇，她巧合的成為自己的新經紀人，本是互不相干的平行線又互相傾斜，合而為一。

就只有這個死對頭一直都知道他埋藏很久的秘密，還一直替他保守，擋下記者們的追問——就只有她知道自己真實的一面，而自己也能毫無顧慮地和她打打鬧鬧。

他盯著這個陌生的電話號碼，但卻是無比熟悉的通訊人名字，半晌才往右一掃，將手機放在耳邊，沉默地聽著有規律地響著的嘟嘟聲。

啪嗒，通話成功撥通。

「喂？」

「是我，陪本少爺出來喝一杯吧。」

  
  
  
  


End


End file.
